The Risks of LDR
by Artemis Templar
Summary: HIATUS! - LDR-an seminggu aja udah nyiksa. Gimana yang bertahun-tahun? ItaSasu - Incest - Yaoi. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction. Enjoy. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**_Halo… Masih inget ga sih sama Templar? Kwkwkwk… Plis jangan tanyain tentang 'Secret' dolo yak, gue lagi pengen muncul dengan fic baru soale *digeplak*. Ya, gitu deh, gue lagi sibuk *ngapain* jadi gue lagi ga bisa nulis fic yang alurnya agak berat dan ga nyenengin, jadi gue nulis fic yang ringan dulu aja sekarang._**

 ** _Yaudah, enjoy yak. Chap ini pendek banget karena kan baru pembukaan, oke?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari ini tepat hari ke empat Itachi bertugas ke luar daerah. Dan selama empat hari itu pula jelas ia meninggalkan adik kesayangannya yang masih sekolah. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali mengajak sang adik ikut bersamanya, tapi Sasuke sendiri tak bisa meninggalkan sekolahnya terlebih di akhir tahun seperti ini, akan banyak sekali ujian-ujian sebelum dimulainya liburan.

Resiko punya adik-kekasih yang masih sekolah.

Kekasih? Ya, kekasih. Tepat ketika Sasuke, adik kandungnya yang manis dan polos ini memasuki usia tujuh belas tahun, dan di hari ulang tahunnya tersebut ia meminta sang kakak untuk menjadi 'kekasih' nya. Tidak heran, Sasuke tak pernah berhenti berkata "Nii-san, aku sayang padamu" sejak kecil. Itachi hanya mendengus dan tersenyum sambil mencium puncak kepala adiknya saat ia meminta hal itu.

Awalnya, Itachi tak menyangka bahwa pernyataan adiknya itu ternyata serius dan berlanjut sejauh ini. Jauh sekali. Mereka tersesat ke tempat dimana mereka sudah tak mungkin bisa kembali. Hubungan sedarah, sesama jenis, adik kakak, dalam konteks yang terlarang, mungkin kotor.

.

.

.

Itachi frustrasi. Ia merindukan Sasuke. Sangat. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan hari ini ia harus menghadiri rapat antar perusahaan. Selalu sibuk dan nyaris tak ada waktu untuknya menghela nafas selain ketika malam tiba dan ia kembali ke hotelnya untuk istirahat. Itupun, ia selalu mendapatkan pesan singkat yang berisi bombardier manja sang adik. Juga puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari si bungsu yang nakal ini.

Sebenarnya Itachi terhibur jika ia melihat pesan singkat Sasuke yang penuh rajukan dan sedikit marah, ia mengerti adiknya juga merindukannya. Tapi, kadang jika ia membaca ulang pesan-pesan singkat itu, rasa rindunya pada Sasuke semakin tidak tertahankan. Jangankan hari ini yang memasuki hari ke empat. Malam pertama ia menginap di hotel saja, pikirannya penuh dengan Sasuke dan ia merasa hampa berbaring sendirian di tempat tidur yang besar itu.

.

.

.

Di tengah rapat yang cukup-sangat membosankan itu, Itachi mendengus berat dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Ia merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat, ia ingin menghubungi Sasuke dan sudah berencana untuk meneleponnya nanti malam. Namun tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar di dalam kantong kemejanya.

Pesan singkat. 'Sasuke'.

Senyum Itachi merekah tipis dan segera membuka pesan teks tersebut.

 _'_ _Nii-san, aku kangen…'_

Itachi menahan senyumnya melihat pesan yang sangat singkat namun cukup untuk membuatnya terhibur. Padahal hampir setiap jam Sasuke mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti itu, tapi Itachi tak pernah bosan.

' _Aku juga, Sasuke…'_

Setelah membalasnya, Itachi memasukkan kembali ponselnya namun kali ini ke dalam kantong celananya. Suasana hatinya sedikit berubah berkat pesan singkat dari yang tersayangnya. Dan kembali ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun kembali mengambilnya.

 _'_ _Nii-san, kapan kau akan pulang? Aku sudah tak tahan ingin bertemu denganmu, kau tahu? Setiap malam aku selalu tidur di kamarmu dengan selimut yang penuh dengan bau tubuhmu menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Dan itu hanya membuatku semakin rindu dan seandainya mungkin, aku ingin menyusul ke tempatmu'_

Wow, jujur sekali. Biasanya Sasuke selalu malu-malu dan gengsi mengutarakan apa yanga da di dalam pikirannya, namun kali ini sama sekali berbeda. Mungkin karena ia tak berhadapan langsung dengan sang kakak, atau memang perasaan rindunya sudah membuncah. Itachi menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya yang merekah lebar. Dan mulai mengetik.

 _'_ _Kau kan tahu aku akan pulang hari Sabtu besok, bersabarlah, nanti akan kuganti selimut itu dengan tubuhku untuk menghangatkanmu'_

Tiba-tiba Itachi di panggil oleh salah satu presentator rapat dan diminta melakukan evaluasi di depan. Buru-buru Itachi memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong lagi dan segera beranjak dari duduknya dengan beberapa map di tangannya.

Tentu saja setelah itu ia tak bisa membalas pesan Sasuke. Bersyukur Itachi masih mampu menjaga konsentrasinya walaupun entah sudah berapa kali ia merasakan getaran di bagian pahanya.

Dua puluh lima menit dan akhirnya Itachi menyelesaikan presentasinya lalu kembali dipersilakan duduk. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan buru-buru membuka ponselnya lagi. ia yakin adik manjanya ini pasti sudah marah-marah.

Dan benar saja, ada sekitar tiga belas pesan singkat yang memenuhi kotak masuk ponsel Itachi.

 _'_ _Aku sudah tak sabar, percepat jadwal kepulanganmu'_

 _'_ _Nii-san, mengapa kau tak membalas?'_

 _'_ _Nii-san, kau mengabaikanku?'_

 _'_ _Kau sedang bersama siapa, Kuso Aniki?'_

 _'_ _Cepat balas pesanku, atau aku akan pergi ke tempat Naruto dan menginap disana'_

 _'_ _Itachi, kau menyebalkan. Aku sudah tak mau tahu lagi'_

Sedikitnya, itulah yang tertangkap oleh perhatian Itachi. Ia mendengus berat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Adiknya ini pencemburu, curiga, nakal dan kelewat manja. Tapi, inilah Sasuke. Itachi menyayanginya.

 _'_ _Aku sedang rapat, Sasuke. Maaf. Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai, aku akan meneleponmu'_

Tak perlu menunggu tiga menit, balasan kembali datang.

 _'_ _Nii-san, kau mau lihat sesuatu?'_

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa dia berbuat aneh-aneh selama ia tak ada?

 _'_ _Apa?'_

Kali ini balasan dari si pantat ayam yang manis itu agak lama, dan Itachi penasaran. Hingga ia tak memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong melainkan terus menggenggamnya.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar dalam waktu tiga menit, dan Itachi langsung membukanya.

'Pesan gambar'. Itachi langsung membukanya. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya?

Itachi memejamkan matanya menerima tiga buah pesan gambar dari Sasuke. Satu gambar dengan foto Sasuke yang mengedipkan satu matanya sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya, yang kedua foto jarak dekat dimana hanya terlihat lidahnya saja yang sedang menjilat bibirnya sendiri-oh lidah merah yang basah dan bibir yang licin itu-dan gambar terakhir berupa foto Sasuke dengan tangan membentuk seolah sedang menggenggam sesuatu yang bulat dan panjang dan ditempelkan di bibirnya-pose blowjob.

Nyaris membanting ponselnya, Itachi akhirnya hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menahan nafasnya, berusaha tidak meledak saat itu juga di ruang rapat yang khidmat. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya saking ia lelah menahan dirinya untuk bersikap 'baik-baik saja'.

 _'_ _Kau itu sedang apa, Sasuke?'_

 _'_ _Jelas sedang membayangkan menghisap penismu, Nii-san'_

 _'_ _Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Aku sedang bekerja'_

 _'_ _Kau mau melihat yang lain lagi, Nii-san?'_

 _'_ _Aku akan mematikan ponselku, Sasuke'_

 _'_ _Hn'_

Adiknya ini tahu persis kalau Itachi tak mungkin mematikan ponselnya, terlebih jika ditengah pekerjaan seperti ini, ponsel Itachi mati kalau ia tidur di malam hari. Karena itulah, si bungsu ini sama sekali tak peduli dengan ancaman itu. Ia tetap 'melaksanakan' niat mulianya pada sang kakak.

Tentu sejak itu, Itachi tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan dan rapat pentingnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan ia ingin segera kembali ke hotel dan menghubungi adiknya yang nakal. Ia frustrasi dan kesal karena tak bisa menghukum kenakalan Sasuke yang kelewat manis. Anak ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menggoda pasangannya dan itu menyebalkan.

Getaran di ponselnya seolah tak berhenti dan Itachi berusaha mati-matian untuk mengabaikannya dan tidak terpancing untuk membuka pesan-pesan berbahaya dari adiknya.

Syukurlah, rapat selesai lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Seluruh staff bubar dan Itachi buru-buru keluar ruangan dan masuk ke kamar mandi kantor untuk membuka pesan yang sudah membanjiri ponselnya.

Benar saja, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengirimkan beberapa foto dirinya.

Foto pertama adalah Sasuke yang berpose sedang membuka dasi seragam sekolahnya dengan kancing leher kemejanya yang terbuka.

Foto kedua terlihat Sasuke sudah menurunkan kemejanya dan ia sengaja memfoto dadanya dengan lensa yang mungkin hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari dadanya-tepatnya di puting susunya. Ia memperlihatkan puting susunya yang kemerahan itu di depan kamera.

Itachi memutar bola matanya dan memijat keningnya. ini terlalu menggoda, tapi bagaimana caranya ia menghukum bocah bandel ini dengan jarak mereka yang terlampau jauh?

Foto ketiga berisi pemandangan area perut hingga celana seragam Sasuke yang masih menempel namun kancing dan retsletingnya sudah turun dan terlihat celana dalam putihnya menyembul keluar.

Dan foto terakhir adalah foto dimana dua jari Sasuke terselip di antara kulit perut dan karet celana dalamnya dengan tambahan pesan teks :

 _'_ _Ku tunggu di hotel, Itachi-kalau kau ingin melihat lebih dari ini… Cepatlah, aku menunggumu'_

"Bocah sialan itu…" Gerutu Itachi.

Ia sudah merasakan celananya mulai mengetat. Hanya dengan melihat pemandangan seperti itu saja ia sudah bereaksi hebat. Tentu saja, Itachi laki-laki normal yang butuh kepuasan biologis minimal satu atau dua kali seminggu. Dan terima kasih atas pekerjaannya yang memaksanya jauh dari sang tercinta, kini Itachi berada dalam rasa frustrasi yang hebat karena sudah empat hari ia tak merasakan kehangatan apapun, jangankan mencium bau manis Sasuke, lupakan tentang ia menyentuh Sasuke karena itu tak mungkin, bahkan Sasuke tidak datang ke dalam mimpi basahnya. Itu memuakkan.

Tak berlama-lama, ia segera mencuci mukanya, berharap ia bisa melupakan sebentar saja pemandangan barusan karena ia masih harus menyetir mobilnya dari kantor menuju hotel. Ia tak mau berhalusinasi mobil dan motor yang berlalu-lalang di jalan nanti berubah menjadi ratusan Sasuke telanjang yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Anak itu harus ku hukum. Lihat saja nanti…"

Dengan sedikit kesal, Itachi turun dan keluar dari kantornya menuju parkiran mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah membanting pintu mobilnya sedikit keras lalu menginjak pedal gas seperti orang kesetanan.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC._**

 ** _Jangan timpuk gue plis, gue tau gue nyebelin karena gue kebiasaan ngegantungin fic di scene yang plislahnanggungbanget. Kwkwkwk._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review(s)_**

 ** _Regards._**


	2. Chapter 2

Selama perjalanan Itachi berkali-kali menggeser duduknya karena ia sungguh tidak merasa nyaman, rasa sempit dibagian celananya sama sekali tidak berkurang, padahal hanya foto yang sebenarnya 'biasa' saja, tapi pikiran Itachi menggeneralisir ke berbagai 'aspek mesum'. Klakson mobil berkali-kali ia tekan dengan sedikit emosi karena jam pulang kerja seperti ini memang agak macet di beberapa tempat, dan malangnya, Itachi selalu sial mendapatkan lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah di setiap persimpangan besar.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu pula, ponsel Itachi terus berdering, bukan pesan singkat lagi melainkan telepon, tak ingin mendengar adiknya berbuat aneh-aneh di telepon selagi ia masih dijalan, Itachi mengeraskan suara speaker tape di dalam mobilnya, pasalnya nada dering yang digunakan Itachi untuk panggilan telepon untuk nomor Sasuke adalah rekaman suara Sasuke sendiri. Dan tentu akan berbahaya jika Itachi mendengar suara seksi dan memanja adiknya dalam ringtone tersebut dalam waktu yang lama.

.

Sejam kemudian, Itachi sampai di hotel dan langsung menuju kamarnya, ia makan dengan terburu dan melepas semua pakaian kerjanya. Dan Sasuke kembali menelepon.

 _'_ _Nii-san, kau sudah di hotel?'_ Tanyanya dengan suara yang polos.

Pura-pura polos dan hanya akal-akalannya saja untuk menggoda sang kakak.

"Kalau aku belum sampai, aku tak kan mengangkat teleponmu, Otouto…" Jawab Itachi tetap berusaha kalem walaupun pikirannya sudah nyaris meledak.

 _'_ _Hn'_

Terputus, dan Itachi langsung mengambil laptop dari tasnya, menaruhnya di kasur dan menyalakannya. Tak lupa memasangkan modem, Itachi tak membuang waktu untuk segera menyambungkannya ke internet dan melakukan video call. Tentu saja, Sasuke sudah menunggunya disana, ketika layar video call sudah terbuka, terlihat disana Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di atas kasurnya dengan kaki yang bersila. Tak ada tanda-tanda seduktif atau godaan disana, adik satu-satunya ini sedang tersenyum ke arah komputer dengan wajah polos. Menyebalkan. Dia berlagak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Itachi berusaha tetap tenang menunggu hal apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya, ia tak mau terlihat begitu penasaran dan membutuhkan di depan adiknya atau itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin senang karena merasa menang. Lagipula, Itachi sudah bertekad untuk menghukum kenakalan adiknya ini. Nanti. Saat ia sudah sampai dirumah.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi membuka pembicaraan karena dilihatnya adiknya ini hanya diam sambil tersenyum polos ke arahnya.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali masih bersikap pura-pura polos.

 _'_ _Apanya?'_ Tanyanya balik.

Itachi mendengus berat dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, kuputus video call nya dan aku ingin istirahat…" Jawab Itachi sedikit menyelipkan nada ancaman di dalamnya.

Dan tentu anak manis ini langsung bereaksi. Dia masih polos pada intinya, dan Itachi senang memanfaatkan kepolosan si pantat ayam mungil ini.

 _'_ _Tunggu Itachi…. Hn, maksudku tunggu dalam arti yang sebenarnya…'_ Jawabnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Itachi menaikkan pinggir bibirnya puas dengan reaksi Sasuke dan menunggu Sasuke kembali. Matanya masih lurus ke arah laptopnya, setidaknya ia melihat isi kamar adiknya, ah, ia semakin rindu ingin pulang. Ia rindu adiknya. Ia ingin menyerang adiknya dengan buas setelah menahan diri selama empat hari.

Lima belas menit Sasuke belum juga kembali, entah kemana anak itu dan Itachi mulai tidak sabar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada aplikasi semacam telepati yang bisa memanggil seseorang dari jarak jauh, dan sekarang Itachi tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya hingga membuatnya menunggu selama ini.

Keringat Itachi mengalir dari pelipis hingga ke dagunya saat ia melihat Sasuke kembali. Berlebihan? Sama sekali tidak. Pasalnya adik satu-satunya yang luar biasa nakal dan tak pernah kehabisan akal untuk bermanja dan menggoda kakaknya ini naik ke tempat tidur dengan baju seragam sailor wanita, jelas dengan rok mini dan di kepalanya tersemat pita besar.

"Kau itu kenapa, Sasuke? Dapat baju itu darimana?" Tanya Itachi masih berusaha kalem padahal jantungnya sudah ingin melompat dari dadanya.

Sasuke hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya di depan lensa webcam. Itachi menelan air liurnya. Adiknya, sungguh, anak ini mempunyai aura yang sangat berbahaya. Seksi sekali. Tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Itachi bahwa adiknya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Menggunakan pakaian perempuan untuk menggoda pasangan.

Terlalu manis. Sasuke terlalu cantik bahkan dibandingkan dengan wanita manapun, remaja dan gadis imut manapun. Tak heran, kulit Sasuke begitu halus dan licin seperti porcelain, warna kulitnya pun putih bersih, mungkin dari seluruh Uchiha, Sasuke lah pemilik warna kulit terpucat.

 _'_ _Nii-san, apa aku cantik? Baju ini cocok tidak?'_ Tanyanya.

Baiklah, suaranya memanja. Lebih halus tapi tidak seperti perempuan, tetap pada suara nyaringnya hanya memanja dan meminta. Nafas Itachi mulai memburu melihat pemandangan itu. Tentu saja cocok, dan bahkan Sasuke lebih cantik dari seorang malaikat sekalipun. Sial!

"Kutanya, darimana baju itu, Otouto?" Itachi masih balik bertanya.

 _'_ _Naruto...'_ Jawab Sasuke polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis.

'Rubah liar itu harus kuhukum…' Bathin Itachi geram.

"Mengapa kau memakainya?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Sasuke tertawa kecil-dengan manis-lalu menarik dasi seragam sailor tersebut sambil mengerutkan bibirnya manja.

 _'_ _Untuk menghiburmu, Nii-san…'_ Jawabnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya yang mengerut barusan ke layar komputer. Simple, Sasuke ingin dicium.

Itachi memijat kepalanya tak sanggup menolak 'keinginan' adiknya yang manja tersebut, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar laptopnya, walaupun Itachi tahu ini kekanakan dan aneh, tapi selama yang meminta adalah adiknya, tak masalah. Apapun untuk Sasuke. Bibir mereka pun 'bersentuhan' namun terhalang oleh layar komputer mereka masing-masing. Itachi tertawa kecil, begitu juga Sasuke. Dan mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka lagi dari layar saling berpandangan lembut satu sama lain.

"Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke…" Bisik Itachi sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

 _'_ _Aku juga, Nii-san…'_

Kemudian, Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi merangkak dengan wajah tetap ke arah layar komputer, memandang Itachi lurus dengan jari yang mulai membuka kancing baju sailor yang dikenakannya. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, dada Sasuke yang putih mulus tersebut terkespos jelas.

' _Aku ingin dirimu, Nii-san…'_

Itachi menelan air liurnya melihat pemandangan itu, celananya kembali mengetat, seketika tubuhnya panas. Birahi yang selama empat hari kebelakang tertahan, kini seolah meledak. Ia tak pernah melakukan 'sex on webcam' seperti ini, dan tanpa Itachi duga ternyata begitu menarik dan menggoda. Nafasnya mulai berat namun belum memburu, hanya matanya saja yang mungkin kehilangan reflek berkedip.

"Teruskan, Sasuke… Tunjukkan padaku semua yang kau punya…" Bisik Itachi.

Dilihatnya Sasuke mengangguk pelan dengan patuh dengan wajah yang merona merah jambu. Manis sekali. Tangan Sasuke meremas dadanya sendiri dan merayap ke puting susunya, memilin putingnya dan sesekali mencubitnya dengan gerakan sensual. Itachi mulai meraba penisnya sendiri yang masih tertutup celana sambil melihat semua perilaku sang adik.

Sasuke mengambil tiga buah bantal dan merubah posisinya. Duduk di depan laptopnya dengan bersandar di bantal tersebut lalu mulai melebarkan kakinya, tentu karena Sasuke hanya memakai rok mini, paha mulus Sasuke langsung terlihat jelas dengan bonus gundukan besar yang tertutup celana dalam warna jambu bercorak tomat dan strawberry.

"Bahkan kau memakai celana dalam wanita, Sasuke?"

 _'_ _Mhm… Hanya untukmu, Nii-san…'_ Jawab Sasuke.

"Tak perlu dilepas roknya, Sasuke dan cukup lepas celana dalammu saja-biarkan celana dalammu menggantung di salah satu pahamu…" Perintah Itachi.

Kembali mengangguk patuh, Sasuke hanya melesakkan sebelah kakinya saja dan membiarkan celana dalamnya menggantung di paha kirinya. Berlagak seperti gadis SMA yang malu-malu, Sasuke menekuk kedua kakinya menutupi penisnya yang sudah tegang sejak tadi dengan rok mininya.

Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuk dan dari tengah kirinya ke dalam mulutnya, menjilat dan menghisap, menggerakkan keluar masuk jarinya, memberikan pemandangan erotis pada sang kakak.

"Apa yang sedang kau hisap, Otouto?" Goda Itachi.

 _'_ _Mhmnn… Penismu, Nii-san…'_ Jawab Sasuke.

"Penisku tidak sekecil itu, Sasuke… Atau benarkah penisku sekecil itu dan kau tak pernah puas setiap bercinta denganku, hm?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah sambil membuka matanya perlahan memandang Itachi diseberang layar komputer sana.

 _'_ _Tidak, Nii-san… Penismu besar… Mmm… Hahh… Dan panjang… Uhmm… Aku selalu… Merasa puas setiap bercinta dengan perut yang terasa penuh dengan benihmu, Nii-san…'_

Itachi menyeringai senang, ia membuka retsleting celananya sendiri dan menurunkannya hingga ke lututnya. Meremas gemas penisnya yang masih terbalut celana dalam, ia terus menggoda sang adik.

"Rok mu basah, Sasuke? Kau anak sekolah yang nakal, aku akan melaporkan pada gurumu, Otouto…"

Si bungsu semakin merasa terangsang dengan godaan-godaan sang kakak, ia berpura-pura ketakutan dan melepaskan jarinya dari mulutnya lalu kembali merangkak mendekatkan mukanya ke arah layar komputer, memandang sang kakak dengan wajah memelas.

 _'_ _Jangan… Jangan bilang pada guruku… Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, kak…'_ Mohonnya manja.

"Kalau begitu lebarkan kakimu dan tunjukkan apa yang ada dibalik rokmu pada kakakmu ini…" Perintah Itachi lagi.

Perlahan, dengan gerakan yang malu-malu, Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula, menyenderkan tubuhnya di bantal dan melebarkan kakinya yang tertekuk. Itachi menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat penis sang adik yang menegak dan basah oleh lelehan precum. Seandainya ia ada disitu, sudah pasti penis manis itu dilahapnya dengan rakus hingga benda itu mengeluarkan isinya.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan, Sasuke? Penismu gemetar, begitu inginnya kah kau kusentuh, anak nakal?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat dengan tangan kiri meremas dadanya dan tangan kanan meremas sprei tempat tidur menahan rasa frustrasi, nafasnya terengah, kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri dan pinggulnya sedikit menggelinjang dengan penuh rasa frustrasi. Itachi yang melihat itu semakin tidak tahan, ia pun mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah nyari meledak dari celana dalamnya.

 _'_ _Nii-san… Kumohon, aku ingin menyentuh diriku… Aku sudah tidak tahan…'_ Rengeknya.

"Tentu, Sasuke… Tapi, kau tidak boleh menyentuh penismu dulu… Sekarang, lebarkan pantatmu dan masukkan jarimu ke dalam lubang sempitmu itu, bayangkan aku yang sedang memasukimu, bermain dan berfantasilah, jangan lupa sebut namaku..." Itachi memberi instruksi pada Sasuke sambil tangannya mengolesi penisnya sendiri dengan precum yang sudah sejak tadi meleleh.

Sedikit cemberut karena kecewa, Sasuke tetap menjalankan perintah kakaknya, tangan kirinya melebarkan salah satu bongkahan pantatnya memperlihatkan lubang mungil berwarna merah jambu pada kakaknya sementara mulutnya sibuk melumasi dua jari tangan kanannya dengan airliurnya.

 _'_ _A-aku mengerti, nii-san…'_

Itachi mengangguk dan mulai menggenggam penisnya sendiri, menggerakkan tangannya naik turun perlahan karena ia tak ingin segera klimaks sebelum adiknya menunjukkan semua padanya. Dan detik berikutnya ia melihat jari telunjuk adiknya mulai bergerak mengitari lubang bagian luarnya dan kemudian memasukkannya. Tubuh Sasuke tersentak sejenak dan dia merintih pelan saat jarinya tersebut masuk.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Otouto?"

 _'_ _Ku—Kurang, Nii-san…_ " Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tambahkan satu jarimu lagi…"

Dan jari berikutnya menyusul. Itachi menggeram pelan saat rasa panas akibat melihat pemandangan tersebut menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia benar-benar ingin menggantikan jari tersebut dengan penisnya. Ia ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di lubang sempit dan lezat milik Sasuke.

 _'_ _Mmn… Hhh… Nii-san… Ah…'_

"Masih kurang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat disertai rintihan yang sudah berganti dengan erangan yang lebih keras, sementara jarinya mulai digerakkan keluar masuk, bahkan sesekali ia gunakan jarinya untuk mengorek isi di dalam lubangnya sendiri seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Otouto?"

 _'_ _P… Pe… Penismu… AH… AHHH… Nii-saaann…"_ Tanpa di duga oleh Itachi, Sasuke berteriak histeris, sepertinya anak manis itu menemukan titik kenikmatannya sendiri dengan jarinya.

Kocokan tangan Itachi di penisnya semakin cepat, mendengar suara Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke begitu asyik bermain dengan lubangnya membuat Itachi semakin bergairah, ia segera mendekati klimaksnya, tapi belum. Adiknya belum klimaks dan ia tak ingin menjadi pecundang sebagai dominan yang klimaks duluan.

"Cukup, Sasuke… Keluarkan jarimu dari lubangmu dan sentuh penismu, raih puncak kenikmatanmu… Tetap lebarkan bongkahan pantatmu agar aku bisa melihat lubangmu berkedut saat kau klimaks…"

Dengusan lega meluncur dari mulut Sasuke dan segera ia menggenggam penisnya, mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat, tangan kirinya meremas-remas bongkahan pantatnya, pinggulnya menggelinjang dan lenguhan-lenguhan panjang terus mengalun dari mulutnya.

 _'_ _Ahhh… Ngng…. Hhhaa… Nii-san… Aku mau keluar… Ahhh… Mm… Oohhh…'_

"Ya, adikku sayang, keluarkan… Biarkan kakak melihatmu klimaks… Keluarkan sayang…" Ceracau Itachi dengan mata yang tak berkedip melihat adiknya.

 _'_ _NGH… Aaaargghh… Nii-saaannnn… Oooouhhh…'_

Tak tahan lagi, Sasuke mengangkat pinggulnya spontan dan menghempaskan kakinya ke kasur. Itachi melihat lubang sang adik berkedut hebat, membuka dan menutup berirama beriringan dengan muncratnya sperma sang adik hingga ke dagu dan mukanya sendiri.

"Sekarang giliranku, Sasuke… Jangan istirahat dulu, hadapkan wajahmu ke layar komputer, sayang… Biarkan aku keluar di mukamu…"

Masih dengan nafas yang terengah, Sasuke mematuhi perintah Itachi dengan beranjak dari rebahannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar komputer, memejamkan matanya seolah ia benar-benar sedang menunggu sesuatu menembak ke mukanya plus dengan sedikit merekahkan bibirnya dan menjilatnya.

"Pintarr… Ahhh… Sasukeee… Ooohh…Yaahhh… Terus begitu, Otouto…"

Itachi pun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi setengah berlutut, mengarahkan penisnya ke layar komputer, persetan ia akan membuat komputernya kotor, itu urusan nanti, sekarang ia butuh 'wajah' adiknya untuk ia melepaskan segala hasratnya. Kocokan tangan Itachi semakin cepat dan akhirnya si sulung pun mencapai klimaksnya.

"Keluar, Sasukeee… Ooohh… Nii-san keluar di mukamu… Ahhhh…"

Cairan putih yang kental pun muncrat keluar dari penis Itachi dan menembak ke layar komputer, tepat ke muka Sasuke yang terpampang disitu. Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dan ia tersenyum tipis, melihat layar komputernya tertutup oleh cairan putih milik sang kakak, ia pun menjilatnya, walaupun itu tidak nyata tapi Sasuke merasa bahwa ia benar-benar sedang melahap benih sang tercinta.

 _'_ _Oyasumi, Nii-san… Kuharap kau segera pulang, karena aku sudah sangat merindukanmu…'_

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab dan atau memberikan adiknya ciuman, layar sudah kembali hitam pertanda koneksi mereka terputus. Itachi mendengus berat dan mengambil tissue basah untuk mengelap layar komputernya yang kotor. Ia sendiri nyaris tak percaya sudah melakukan hal memalukan ini dengan adiknya.

Tapi, tetap saja menyenangkan. Itachi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hukuman belum kau terima, Otouto… Tunggu saja…"

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Yehaaa… Chapter dua ternyata isinya 'sex on webcam'—ohok! Abang ah… Apalah bikin reader pada nyut-nyutan nih… jadi ngiri kan sama dedek Sasuke… Author juga pengen bang 'gituan' sama abang di webcam *ditabok*_**

 ** _Gimana? Ga terduga kan? Pada mikir Sasuke ada di hotel kan? Ya kagak mungkin lah, dedek pan sekolah dan abang juga tiap hari kerja, ngapain juga dedek ada di hotel nanti yang ada abang ga bisa kerja digangguin terus, udah tau dedek Sasuke kan nakalnya minta ampun kalo ama abangnya… untung abang Itachi mah sabar… IYAH, ABANG MAH BEGITU ORANGNYA…*apaan sih?*_**

 ** _Kayaknya ini fic bakal jadi empat chap, chap depan ada kejutan lagi loh ya… Jadi, tetep setia oke? Jangan lupa tinggalin review, biar gue semangat yee?_**

 ** _'_** ** _Author akan selalu mencintai reader-readernya, tapi reader yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan review akan mendapat tempat VIP di hati author'_**

 ** _Oke, sampe ketemu lagi di chap depan._**

 ** _Please leave your review(s)_**

 ** _Regards_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah delapan hari Itachi meninggalkan adik kesayangannya, dan sepertinya anak bungsu Uchiha yang manis ini yang benar-benar mengalami frustrasi. Terlebih saat ia mendengar bahwa kakaknya membatalkan pulangnya dari hari Sabtu yang direncanakannya menjadi mundur dua sampai empat hari mendatang, Sasuke ingin mengamuk saat itu juga dan nyaris memesan tiket kereta – tidak, pesawat asal bisa segera bertemu kakaknya.

Bahkan Mikoto dan Fugaku sampai heran melihat perilaku anaknya yang mendadak berubah agresif, memang tidak 'menyerang' secara harafiah, tapi entahlah, Sasuke jadi mudah marah dan benar-benar menghindari orang tuanya jika ditanya 'kenapa' atau 'ada apa'.

Di sekolah pun sama, ia menolak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya ketika istirahat makan siang, dan ia absen untuk kegiatan ekstra kurikuler. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah memegang HP dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk kakaknya. Bahkan di tengah pelajaran pun, ia tak peduli ditegur sang guru, malah ia dengan senang hati keluar kelas jika diusir, karena ia malah mendapat ruang dan waktu kosong untuk berkomunikasi dengan sang kakak tercinta.

Anak lugu macam Sasuke memang sulit, Leo jantan yang memegang orientasinya dengan teguh. Orientasinya adalah Itachi—saat ini, maka yang lain hanya batu kerikil.

 _"_ _Sasuke, kudengar, kau beberapa kali ditegur oleh gurumu, hm? Kau jangan seperti itu, Otouto…"_ Pernah sekali waktu Itachi ikut angkat bicara.

 _"_ _Kau tahu apa? Apa pedulimu selain pekerjaanmu?"_ Si bungsu malah balik menyerang Itachi.

 _"_ _Setidaknya berfikirlah bahwa aku pasti pulang, aku hanya terlambat beberapa hari…"_

 _"_ _Hanya? Oh, bagimu 'hanya' beberapa hari… Aku semakin mencurigaimu jangan-jangan kau dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik disana atau kau mengadopsi adik laki-laki lain sebagai penggantiku…"_

Dan akhirnya berakhir dengan mereka bertengkar. Itachi cukup dewasa dan matang menghadapi hal seperti ini, karena ia begitu mengerti adiknya dan di sisi lain, ia sadar posisinya sebagai 'karyawan' kantor. Setidaknya, sehebat apapun Sasuke memulai pertengkaran, konsentrasi Itachi pada pekerjaannya tidak memudar.

Tapi, tidak berlaku pada si bungsu. Itachi lebih mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang mulai terganggu kegiatan sehari-hari dan orientasi sekolahnya ketimbang kehilangan konsentrasi kerjanya.

.

.

.

Selasa siang menjelang sore, Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan malas. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktunya di luar untuk mengalihkan rasa frutrasinya, tapi itu tak mungkin, karena jadwal rutin Sasuke itu 'sex on webcam' hampir setiap malam dengan kakaknya. Jadi, ia harus pulang. Alasan yang konyol? Begitulah.

Rumah sepi, sang ibu meninggalkan pesan singkat yang ditempelkan di pintu kulkas bahwa ia dan Fugaku pergi mengunjungi kerabat yang sedang sakit _. 'Uang ada di laci, Sasuke dan makanan sudah ibu siapkan di kulkas, kau tinggal menghangatkannya dengan microwave'—_ begitu kalimat terakhir dari surat yang ditulis ibunya yang cantik ini.

Setelah menaruh tasnya di meja belajarnya, Sasuke ke kamar mandi dan hanya membersihkan wajahnya. Hari ini ia benar-benar jenuh.

Ponselnya berdering.

' _Itachi_ '

"Kuso aniki itu…" Desah Sasuke malas sambil mengangkat panggilan telepon dari kakaknya.

 _"_ _Sasuke?"_

"Hn…"

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar marah padaku?"_ Tanya Itachi.

"Menurutmu?"

Terdengar dengusan berat di seberang sana dan Sasuke tak begitu peduli, ia menjepit ponselnya diantara telinga dan bahunya sambil mengambil makanan dari kulkas dan bermaksud menghangatkannya.

" _Kau dimana sekarang, Otouto?"_ Tanya Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dapur…" Jawab si bungsu singkat dan sedikit ketus.

 _"_ _Kau merindukanku?"_

"Sama sekali tidak…"

 _"_ _Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat merindukanmu… Dan juga sangat bergairah…"_ Tiba-tiba saja suara Itachi merendah.

Deg! Seketika jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang mendengar suara kakaknya yang merendah dan begitu dalam, rona merah mulai mewarnai wajah putihnya, ia malu, baru kali ini Itachi menggodanya di telepon, apalagi ini masih siang, biasanya ia masih sibuk ini dan itu, jangankan menggodanya, bahkan bila Sasuke sendiri yang duluan mengirimkan SMS, pasti jawabannya 'aku masih sibuk, Otouto'.

"Oh, jadi kau bermaksud ingin masturbasi di kantor? Begitu bosannyakah kau? Kesepian? Dan kau masih bisa bertanya apakah aku merindukanmu… Kenyataannya kau yang merindukanku…"

 _"_ _Tadi kan sudah kubilang bahwa aku merindukanmu, Sasuke…"_ Balas Itachi yang sepertinya tahu bahwa adiknya ini kesal.

Begitupun ia tak bisa marah, ia mengerti sekali kalau Sasuke kesal, bagaimana tidak? Hari yang dijanjikan bahwa ia akan pulang, ternyata harus tertunda. Jangankan adiknya yang super manja itu, bahkan dia sendiri pun sebenarnya sudah nyaris ingin kabur dan segera bertemu dengan Sasuke. Delapan hari bukan waktu singkat bagi mereka yang sejak lahir tidak pernah terpisahkan. Oke, berlebihan.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menelepon? Biasanya kau sedang asyik dengan pekerjaanmu di jam-jam segini?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

 _"_ _Kau tadi sudah menebaknya, Sasuke… Aku ingin bermasturbasi di kantor…"_

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh… Sudah kututup saja teleponnya…"

 _"_ _Tutup saja, Sasuke dan aku akan keluar kantor mencari anak-anak manis yang semanis dirimu untuk bermain denganku walaupun hanya beberapa jam saja…"_

Sasuke mengerutkan bibirnya mendengar ancaman Itachi, walaupun ia tahu Itachi tak mungkin melakukannya, tetap saja bayangan ia sedang merangkul remaja seumurannya mengganggu pikirannya.

"Lalu kau mau apa, Kuso aniki?"

 _"_ _Hm, sebelumnya, aku ingin kau pindah ke ruang tamu…"_

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

 _"_ _Lakukan saja…"_

Sambil menggerutu pelan, Sasuke berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang tamu, dan duduk di sofa.

"Sudah…"

 _"_ _Coba kau pukul meja di depanmu agar aku yakin kau sudah ada di ruang tamu…"_

"Itachi, kau tak mempercayaiku?"

 _"_ _Sedikit… Cepat lakukan…"_

Sasuke pun tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mematuhi perintah kakaknya, dan setelah ia menunaikan tugas kecilnya, terdengar dengusan geli dari seberang sana yang membuat Uchiha bungsu ini semakin kesal. Entah ia harus berguru pada siapa agar ia bisa menang dari Itachi.

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau membantuku, Sasuke… Kau rilekslah…"_ Dan lagi-lagi, suara Itachi langsung berubah melembut dan penuh sayang. Tak bisa dipercaya, mungkin Itachi punya kepribadian majemuk.

Bagaikan terhipnotis oleh suara lembut dan hangat barusan. Sasuke mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara, hanya menarik nafas panjang untuk menjawab sang kakak, menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia sedang berusaha mengikuti alur yang dibuat kakak kesayangannya.

 _"_ _Sasuke, aku akan memberitahumu bahwa sekarang aku sedang duduk di kursi ruanganku dengan celanaku yang turun hingga ke lututku… Kau bisa membayangkannya?"_ Tanya Itachi dengan suara yang kian panas.

Sasuke menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah, sebelum Itachi bertanya 'kau bisa membayangkannya?' pun, di kalimat 'duduk dengan celana yang turun hingga ke lutut' saja sudah membawa imajinasi Sasuke kemana-mana. Entah sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi mesum dan pikirannya hampir tak pernah bersih jika sudah berhubungan dengan kakaknya. Salahkan Itachi yang terlalu seksi dan hangat.

"N—Ng…" Jawabnya dengan suara tertahan.

 _"_ _Pintar, sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku dengan suaramu yang manis, Otouto… Bayangkan aku sedang meraih bibirmu dengan bibirku…"_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam dan terasa panas, suara seduktif sang kakak sukses menghipnotis Sasuke ke khayalan yang diciptakannya, ia merekahkan bibirnya sedikit membayangkan Itachi sedang mengecup bibirnya lembut.

 _"_ _Hmm… Seperti biasa kau manis, Otouto…"_ Bisik Itachi di telepon yang entah mengapa semakin panas. _"Bayangkan aku sedang memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutmu dan buatlah suara kecupan dengan bibirmu dan merintihlah dengan suara yang pelan dan memanja…"_

Tubuh si bungsu kian panas dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, ia sudah membuat suara-suara seperti "chuu~" sebanyak beberapa kali dan juga mengeluarkan rintihan pelan namun memanja, anak nakal ini sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam ilusi—bukan, tapi delusi yang diciptakan kakaknya.

"Hmnn…Mnnhh…" Rintihnya memelas seolah meminta lebih padahal ia tahu bahwa ini tidak nyata, kakaknya TIDAK ada di hadapannya.

 _"_ _Kenapa, Sasuke? Sudah tak tahan? Ingin aku menyentuhmu dimana? Di dadamu? Memainkan puting susumu? Menggelitik dan mencubitnya dengan gemas, hm?"_

Dan Sasuke tersentak-sentak hanya dengan mendengar tawaran yang berbentuk kata-kata tersebut, badannya sedikit menggeliat sementara tangannya sudah dilarikan ke dadanya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bajunya dan mencari puting susunya sendiri seperti yang sedang di 'bahas' oleh Itachi.

"Nii—Hmngg..."

 _"_ _Atau kau ingin merasakan sensasi basah dan panas mulutku menjilat dan menghisap puting susu merah jambu mu itu? Yang selalu membuatku haus dan membuat insting memerah susu di lidahku ini bekerja… Memintalah, Sasuke dan aku akan memberikannya…"_

"A—aku… Ah!"

 _"_ _Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuh dirimu sendiri, Sasuke—belum!'_ Sentak Itachi yang membuat mata Sasuke terbuka seolah tersadar bahwa ia sudah mulai meraba tubuhnya sendiri. _"Katakan dulu apa maumu, baru kau ku izinkan untuk menyentuh dirimu sambil membayangkan aku yang melakukannya…"_

Sang kakak tahu persis bahwa adiknya yang nakal ini tak kan tahan dengan rangsangan sekecil apapun, karena itulah ia sedikit memberi peringatan 'lembut' pada kucing kecilnya ini karena tanpa Itachi melihat pun, Sasuke pasti sudah menyentuh dirinya sendiri, yah terdengar dari pekikan kecil Sasuke barusan.

"Aku—ingin … Hmnn… Nii-san, aku ingin mulutmu menghisap puting susuku…" Jawab Sasuke penuh rasa frustrasi.

 _"_ _Terkabul, otouto… Kuharap suatu saat nanti dadamu itu juga bisa mengeluarkan susu agar aku bisa meminumnya…"_ Jawab Itachi setelah terdengar suaranya tertawa kecil di seberang sana.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar lagi dari seberang sana, hanya gumaman dan hembusan nafas berat seolah Itachi sedang menghisap sesuatu dengan mulutnya, sesekali terdengar decitan diujung geraman halusnya.

Sasuke sendiri sudah mengangkat kaosnya hingga ke dada dan mencubit-cubit gemas putingnya sendiri membayangkan bahwa yang menyentuhnya adalah sang kakak. Menyebalkan, Sasuke benar-benar frustrasi sekarang. Ia merindukan Itachi, ia ingin kakaknya, mengapa si brengsek itu tidak pulang-pulang juga? Apa ia sengaja ingin membunuh Sasuke pelan-pelan?

"Nii—ssaann… Ahhhh… Aku rindu padamu, Nii-san… Cepatlah pulang…" Rengeknya.

 _"…_ _.. Sasu—kee…. Hhhh…."_ Desah Itachi di seberang sana. Suaranya tertahan dan begitu tersiksa. Sasuke tahu kakaknya juga sangat merindukannya.

Celana Sasuke kian mengetat, ia ingin menyentuh penisnya sendiri, mengeluarkan burung malang tersebut dari sangkarnya. Tapi, Itachi belum memberinya aba-aba—izin maksudnya, ia sudah berjanji dan memutuskan untuk mematuhi dan mengikuti alur sang kakak. Masih menggelitik putingnya sendiri, Sasuke hanya mengerang dan merintih dengan suara yang lebih keras.

 _"_ _Penisku sudah keras sekali, Sasuke—tapi aku tak mungkin memasukimu tanpa persiapan, maukah kau mempersiapkan dirimu sendiri, otouto?"_ Tanya Itachi panas.

"Ngh… Mhm…" Sang adik hanya mejawab dengan gumaman yang ia tahu bahwa kakaknya mengerti maksudnya.

 _"_ _Bagus, Sasuke… Aku tahu kau juga sudah tidak tahan, hm? Sekarang turunkan celanamu…"_

Dengan nafas terengah, si bungsu menurunkan celananya dengan terburu, penisnya yang tegang mencuat keluar, begitu membengkak dan basah oleh cairan pelumasnya sendiri bahkan beberapa tetes sudah menggenang di perutnya, tangannya gemetar ingin segera menyentuhnya, tapi…

 _"_ _Aku tak mengizinkanmu menyentuh penismu, anak nakal—aku memerintahkanmu untuk mempersiapkan dirimu sebelum aku memasukimu…"_

Lagi-lagi Itachi tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sang adik, dan—juga—tahu apa yang 'akan' dilakukan anak manis itu. Malang bagi Sasuke, ia kembali harus mendengus kesal dan frustrasi akibat terperosok dalam permainan kakaknya. Ia kembali menjauhkan tangannya yang nyaris mendarat di batang tegang miliknya.

"Nii-san… Nii-san… Nii-saann…"

 _"_ _Kubilang 'tidak' , Sasuke—sekarang lebarkan kakimu, anggap aku ada di depanmu dan perlihatkan lubang sempitmu padaku…"_

Tak ada yang bisa melawan Itachi, bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun. Entah mengapa, wibawa dan kharisma Itachi terlalu silau, tatapan matanya memang teduh, tapi ada pedang di dalamnya, suara Itachi memang lembut dan ramah, tapi ketegasannya bergemuruh disetiap telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Itulah alasannya.

Sasuke menurut, begitu patuh. Ia melebarkan kakinya sambil mengambil 'headset' dari kantongnya lalu menghubungkan ke ponselnya, agar ia lebih leluasa bergerak, ia tahu Itachi tak kan berhenti sampai disini.

"Hng… Su—sudah… Nii-san… Lihatlah… Lubangku berkedut tak tahan ingin kau sentuh…"

 _"_ _Ahh… Kau benar, otouto… Lubang seksimu itu begitu merindukanku ternyata, hm?"_

"Aku juga merindukanmu, cepatlah pulang, kuso aniki… Sentuh aku…"

 _"_ _Bukankah sekarang aku juga sedang menyentuhmu, anak bandel?"_

"Kau sedang menyiksaku, kau tahu dasar sialan…"

Yang didengar Sasuke selanjutnya malah dengusan geli dari Itachi. Ia semakin sebal, tapi juga terlanjur bergairah. Ia akui kali ini ia kalah telak.

 _"_ _Lumuri satu jarimu dengan air liurmu agar kau tak terlalu merasa sakit, mengeranglah…"_

Mustahil untuk berhenti karena ia sendiri memang sudah tak tahan, Uchiha yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah ini langsung membasahi jarinya dengan air liurnya dan langsung meluncurkan jari licinnya ke bagian bawahnya.

"K—kumasukkan sekarang, nii-san…"

 _"_ _Tentu, adikku sayang… Berikan kakak suara terbaikmu… Aku juga sedang memanjakan penisku sendiri, membayangkan penisku lenyap ditelan oleh lubangmu yang sempit itu…"_

Perlahan, Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuknya, ia meringis pelan saat spontan otot bagian luar anusnya menjepit spontan jarinya. Di dalam hangat sekali, kini ia mengerti mengapa Itachi begitu menyukai lubangnya. Bahkan setelah klimaks pun, Itachi memilih tetap menanamkan penisnya di dalam tubuhnya.

"Nii… Ahhh… Sa—kiiit…"

 _"_ _Karena sudah lama tak ada yang memasukimu, otouto—terima kasih…"_

"Hng… Nn… Hahhh… Ke—napa… Berterima kasih?"

 _"_ _Karena kau menjaga kehormatanmu selama aku tak ada… Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…"_

"Mnn… Ah… Ahhhh… AGH…" Si bungsu melesakkan seluruh bagian jari telunjuknya ke dalam anusnya tepat setelah Itachi mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padanya.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang mendengar pekikan adiknya, ia tahu jari Sasuke sudah masuk seluruhnya dan ia sedang menyesuaikan diri.

 _"_ _Shh… Shh… Anak pintar… Jangan terburu, nii-san disini, otouto…"_ Bisik Itachi panas dan memanja pada adik kesayangannya.

Dan suara lembut dan penuh kasih sayang kakaknya tersebut malah semakin membuat rengekan Sasuke lebih intens dan nyaring. Ia tak hanya ingin suara Itachi, ia juga ingin sentuhan lembut dan memanja Itachi. Sasuke rindu. Sudah tak tertahankan. Mungkin setelah sesi ini berakhir, ia akan bunuh diri jika Itachi tidak pulang satu kali dua puluh empat jam.

"Nii-san, cepat pulang… Nii-san… Nnn… Hhha…"

 _"_ _Mengapa kau ingin aku cepat pulang, Otouto? Begitu rindukah kau padaku, hm?"_

"Aku rindu... Aku rindu… Jangan siksa aku lagi… Aku ingin dirimu… Aku ingin bermanja denganmu lagi, Nii-san…"

 _"_ _Aku kan sedang memanjakanmu, Sasuke—kau lupa? Aku sedang memasukkan jariku ke lubangmu dan oh, sempit sekali… Kau kembali perawan, Sasuke? Kau akan mematahkan penisku…"_

Sasuke menanamkan jarinya semakin dalam, melebarkan kakinya selebar-lebarnya seolah di depannya berdiri Itachi yang sedang telanjang dengan penis yang berdiri tegak siap menginvasinya. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke hingga membasahi pipi dan lehernya, sementara air liur sudah menggenang di pinggir bibirnya siap untuk meluncur keluar karena sejak tadi Sasuke sepertinya lupa untuk menelan ludah bahkan untuk menutup mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas panjang.

"Nnn… Hhh… Nii-san… Tidak cukup… Aku tak mau cumbuan semu seperti ini… Ah… "

Jarinya mulai digerakkan memutar dan bahkan ia menambahkan jari tengahnya juga.

 _"_ _Sasuke… Sasuke-ku sayang… Tenanglah sedikit…"_

Itachi suka sekali dengan rengekan manja Sasuke, benar-benar seperti kucing kecil yang kelaparan dan akan melakukan apapun asalkan perutnya kenyang. Hanya bedanya, Sasuke yang nakal dan selalu 'tajam' bisa berubah manja dan patuh jika sudah 'kelaparan'

"Ah… Hahhh… Hmnn… Mmm…. Hngng…. Ahhh…."

 _"_ _Manis, Sasuke… Nii-san akan memanjakan titik kenikmatanmu, bersiaplah, Sasuke… Jariku hampir sampai disana, rileks dan rasakan… "_ Itachi kembali memberikan sugesti kotor.

Tentu sugesti tersebut menuntun jari Sasuke untuk segera meluncur ke titik kenikmatannya sendiri dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan bayangan Itachi sedang 'menyiksa' isi dalam lubangnya.

"OH! … Nii-san… AGH!... Ahhhh… Nii-san…"

 _"_ _Stop Sasuke, jangan klimaks dulu atau aku akan marah… Dan ku cancel lagi jadwal kepulanganku…"_

"Tidak bisa… Nii-san… Aku tak tahan lagi... Aku tak tahan… Ah… Ohh… Aku… Ah… Aku dekat… Tak bisa berhenti…" Racau Sasuke dengan jari yang semakin brutal memijat kelenjar prostatnya.

 _"_ _Sasuke! Jangan terburu… Aku peringatkan…"_

"Hmmmn… Ahhh… Tidak… Aku tak bisa… Nii-san… Kumohon…" Cairan precum Sasuke semakin deras menetes ke perutnya karena jari Sasuke di dalam lubangnya memerah dengan intens dan ganas.

 _"_ _Tarik nafas panjang, Sasuke…"_

"Tidak… Ahh… Aku … Nii-san… Aku… Sedikit…. Ahh… Ohh… Aku bahkan… Tidak menyentuh penisku… Tapi… Aaughh…."

 _"_ _SASUKE!"_ Sentak Itachi yang entahlah bahkan kali ini, Sasuke sudah tak peduli apapun lagi.

Namun,

'Ting-tong' - 'Ting-tong'

Sasuke terperanjat. ADA ORANG DILUAR! Ini sudah tidak lucu, bukan main-main lagi. Seseorang memergokinya.

"Nii-san… Tu—tunggu… Aku pindah ke kamar dulu…" Suara Sasuke mendadak berbisik namun masih terengah berat.

 _"_ _Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pindah? Tetap disitu!"_

"Tapi… Ada yang datang… Aku…"

 _"_ _Kubilang tetap disitu…"_

"Nii-"

Belum sempat Sasuke bernegosiasi lebih panjang lagi dengan Itachi, pintu pun terbuka. Sasuke pasrah dengan keadaannya yang sudah tak mungkin lari, dengan celana yang sudah entah terbang kemana, dengan wajah yang memerah, air liur yang sudah mengotori dagu dan lehernya, keringat yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya bahkan sofa tempat dia berbaring.

'Gawat!'

Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata pasrah…

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave your review(s).**

 **Regards.**


End file.
